


铁线莲

by pfllk



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfllk/pseuds/pfllk





	铁线莲

“你知道铁线莲的别名吗？”

李东赫摇头。

李马克在白色花团中牵起嘴角，阳光折在他的脸上，像一把刺穿头骨的匕首。

“吉普赛bacca，东赫，铁线莲是你的花。”

 

夜风灌进刺痒的喉咙，李东赫被痛得醒了过来，睁眼就看到李马克熟睡的脸。细密的月光倾倒在他长长的睫毛上，李东赫沉默地凝望着，他恨透了李马克那张孩子一样的脸。黑夜中李东赫深棕色的瞳孔倒映着远处的烛台，微弱飘摇的火光轻轻呢喃着——如果能把李马克杀死在这一刻就好了。

这句话他想了十几年，想了无数个一成不变的夜晚。

很多事情他早就记不起来了，只在身体被翻折起来的时候脑中偶尔会闪过一些零碎的片段。下过雨的地脏兮兮的，他低着头看，砖缝里全是黑泥，周围马车声人声混在一起吵得要命，但听起来却又远得像隔了一层雾。一双漂亮的皮鞋蓦然落进他的视野里，鞋头上嵌着一颗颗即将滑落的雨珠。

“母亲，我们可以带走他吗？”清透的少年音。

“不行，马克，你看他的黑皮肤，我们家不要吉普赛人。”

李东赫甚至没有抬头，他不会像其他人那样吆喝，跪在地上乞求那些穿金戴银的富人把他们像货物一样运走，他不想要任何东西，不管是怜悯还是尊重。李东赫没有过去，更没想过未来，他只是不明白，他为什么不能是一朵云，一阵风，或者随便什么没有生命的东西，为什么上帝没让他做选择。

“可是他很漂亮。”

那个瞬间抬起脸的李东赫不会知道，后来那些纠缠折磨的梦魇里，都有那双玛瑙似的黑色眼珠，把他从悬崖上推下来，坠落到海底，掐死在透明的泡沫里。

他叫他少爷，李东赫是李马克的小仆人。

 

李东赫捧着那个缠满金色丝带的礼盒，鞋底在地毯上压出闷响，他讨厌这条长长的走廊，更讨厌走廊尽头那扇深色的门。他没有敲门，他可以不敲门，但并不是他想要的特权。李东赫走进来，环视了整个偌大的房间，视线停在一处，李马克倚在窗台上看底下的后花园，时不时发出开朗的笑声。

李东赫在李马克把视线转向他之前及时地别过脸，把那个沉甸甸的礼盒放在床上，退在一边什么话也没有说。李马克轻巧地从窗台上跨下来，一边走过来一边问，“这是什么？”

“夏洛特小姐的礼物。”李东赫依然没有表情，垂着睫毛挡住了他的眼睛“夫人嘱托少爷你明天务必亲自交到她手里。”

“哦？”李马克挑了挑眉毛，坐到床边，勾起一根手指挑开了礼盒的盖子。李东赫抬起眼睛，那是一件嵌满了珍珠和白色蕾丝的洋裙，丝绸裙面的中间夹了层层叠叠的白纱，李东赫看得恍神，一瞬间仿佛听到了唱诗班的歌声。

李马克拉过李东赫藏在身后的手，用他又黑又亮的眼睛露骨地盯着他肤色漂亮的小仆人，把恶魔的声音吹进他耳畔。

“穿上它吧。”

 

次日夏洛特如期而至，她有饱满的额头，金色的长卷发和碧蓝的眼睛，和所有的贵族小姐一样美丽又傲慢。夏洛特只有在李马克面前才会表现出一点难得的少女羞涩，她用指尖捏起轻飘飘的裙摆，抿着嘴在李马克面前转了一个圈。

“马克，谢谢你，这真是一条漂亮的裙子。”

李马克歪着头挑起嘴角，他看着翩飞的白纱，梦呓般地说道。

“的确很漂亮。”

夏洛特因为这句缺少主语的话幸福极了，她满脸通红地望着眼前这位与她定下婚约的俊秀少年，感谢上帝和这份美好的姻缘。快乐得昏了头的夏洛特当然不会注意到，站在一边低着头隐约在发抖的一个吉普赛奴仆。

李东赫确实在发抖，只要那白色的裙飘进他视野，他就觉得耻辱和罪恶缠绕在一起快要把他绞死了，他听到李马克从容的语气，更不敢抬头去看夏洛特的表情。李东赫从脊骨凉到脚底，像被吊在礁石上，睁眼就是鲨鱼的血盆大口，他几乎停止了呼吸，失焦的瞳孔里只剩下白色的裙角。

那条裙子沾染了多少荒诞和肮脏只有他和李马克知道。

 

李东赫被压在地毯上，李马克按着他的后颈折起他的手，俯在他背上舔他的肩窝。李东赫套着那件白色洋裙，像极了一块裹满奶油的焦糖蛋糕，湿软香甜还会发出声音。李马克的舌尖碾过李东赫的脊骨的那条凹线，看到了那两块仿佛蝴蝶翼根的肩胛骨，因浅浅的喘息而微微颤动，李马克着迷地看着那处，用手指勾勒骨头的轮廓。他又从后腰把手探进白色布料的下面，触到像琴键一样的肋骨，李马克把手指嵌进凹陷处，欣喜得近乎发疯。

他每年生日在烛光前许下的愿望，从未变过——他想要李东赫的一根肋骨。

李马克像拆一件礼物一般小心翼翼地褪去李东赫下身最后一块布料，那些镶着珍珠的白纱被揉得皱巴巴的，看起来好像是多廉价的东西。李马克像个虔诚的信徒，庄重地掀起裙摆俯下身把头伸进裙底，外界的光隔着衣料隐约透进来，变成暖调的黄光，拱起的裙底变成一座小小的教堂。他的小仆人很漂亮，那里也一样漂亮，他假装自己在和神父告解圣事，亲吻舔舐着花芯一般敏感多疑的肉穴。李马克把头深埋在腿骨中间，他感觉到李东赫身体因为他的舌尖而颤抖，紧接着他便听到教堂外传来压抑的哭声。

李马克停止了这场荒唐的告解，扳过李东赫的肩膀把他翻过来，他的小仆人捂着嘴小声地啜泣着，眼泪沾湿了整片睫毛。那件白裙被之前的动作扯下来，粗糙的白纱若即若离地触碰着李东赫的乳尖，饱满挺立得像两颗酒渍樱桃。李马克去亲他的眼睛，想把李东赫的眼泪全都吻进嘴里，可是李东赫的眼泪像怎么也流不完，泪水和唾液交汇滑向他两鬓的头发里，直到整张脸都不再有一处干的地方。

 

李马克又把李东赫软若无骨的耳朵卷进舌头里，空出一只手解开自己裤腰的纽扣，把自己的耳朵贴近李东赫微张的嘴，听他唇齿里挤压出来的细小喘息。他不懂李东赫为什么要哭，甚至有时候会有点生气，他并没有伤害李东赫，他只是在灌溉他养的花。李东赫是他的花，那些肋骨是叶茎，李东赫全身上下每一条骨头，都是属于他的。

李东赫被李马克彻底贯穿的时候，汹涌而出的泪水把他带回了很久很久以前，他几乎快要忘记的过去。

 

李马克和他在偌大的宅邸里捉迷藏，李东赫却怕他真的不见了，着急得一边哭一边跑，嘴里“少爷”“少爷”地喊着。他几乎快要迷路了，心底泛上来阵阵不安，就快要放弃往回走时李东赫穿过走廊，终于在尽头的拐角处抓捕到李马克一闪即逝的背影。

李东赫面前是一扇厚重的门，他看着上面古怪的木纹，莫名觉得害怕。直觉告诉他不能进去，可是李马克一定在里面，他独自回去一定会被责骂，只好硬着头皮推开门走了进去。房间内的陈设是李东赫从没见过的奢华，和他小小的身体相比，这个房间大到令他恐惧。就在这时，门外传来皮鞋敲击地板的声音，越来越响越来越近，李东赫吓得心脏骤停，瞳孔都收缩了。就在门被推开的前一秒钟，他被一股力量扯进昏暗的空间里。

布料特殊的气味让李东赫意识到这是衣柜，细窄的光线透过缝隙射进来，李东赫抬起头正对上李马克那双澄亮的眼睛，差点忍不住叫出“少爷”两个字。李马克赶在那之前捂住了他的嘴，另一只手的食指贴住嘴唇，示意他不要出声，小仆人乖巧地点了点头，垂下了睫毛。向下看的同时，李东赫透过柜门的缝隙窥视到外面的景象。李东赫看到了只在肖像油画上见过的脸，原来这是老爷的卧室，跟着他一起进来的还有一位端着茶盘的女仆。

接下来发生的一幕成为了李东赫至死难忘的场景。女仆刚俯身把茶壶和茶杯放置好，随着一声尖叫就被扼住后颈压在了桌上，她的长裙被翻了起来，画像上那个庄重的男人掐住了她的腰肢。李东赫闭起了眼睛，男人低沉的声音夹杂着女人无力的喘息和嘶哑的哭声钻进耳蜗里，他几乎忘了呼吸，不敢再往上看，只瑟缩着看地上粉碎的茶壶，红茶的颜色浓得像血，在地板上汇聚成深色的一滩。  
直到房间里的人离开，周遭重新回归寂静，李东赫仿佛生了一场大病，嘴唇发白。许久他颤抖着抬起脸去看他的小少爷，李马克像被什么蛊住了一般，直直地望着刚才那一切发生的地方。

“……少爷？”李东赫怯生生地叫唤他，李马克过了很久才低头回看他。李东赫对上李马克的眼睛，黑色的瞳仁里闪烁着异样的光彩，这陌生的眼神让李东赫毛骨悚然，害怕得当即打开柜门逃了出去。

他不久后便领会了那眼神的意义。

 

李东赫感觉自己要被顶烂了，下身几乎失去了自我意志，他已经再也射不出任何东西了。最后时刻，李马克抽出自己的阴茎，把带着温度的精液喷溅在李东赫的大腿上。穿白裙的吉普赛娃娃眼神空洞着，仿佛被拔掉了发条，精致的布料皱得像揉过的糖纸，泪水干涸停滞在他的眼角，腿根却还在往下淌那些羞于启齿的液体，渗进地毯把那些绒毛弄得一塌糊涂。

李东赫看着天花板上晃眼的吊灯，他当时居然还会有逃跑的念头，东赫，你好笨。

——这座漂亮的牢笼没有出口。

满心欢喜的夏洛特做梦也不会知道，她现在穿着的那条白裙，是她没正眼瞧过的吉普赛奴仆和她的婚约者一场荒唐性爱的牺牲品。李马克丝毫不在乎别人的自尊，他只想看李东赫会是什么表情，仅仅是用余光瞥见身侧那个发抖的肩膀，他都觉得自己快要兴奋得勃起了。

李东赫是他的所有物，对于这点他执拗到疯狂的地步。而提及其他人时，李马克的表情总是淡淡的，眼神总是放空的，他连讽刺和不屑都疲于施舍，因为他们实在什么都算不上，李马克不想要。

他只要他的花，高洁，美丽地盛开在他心脏的左心房里。

 

李东赫站在在花圃前面，沉默地看着铺天盖地的白色铁线莲，想起一个人。

“以后我会带你一起离开的，一定。”

李东赫瘦小的肩膀被环进香软的怀抱里，少女棕色的长卷发贴上他的鼻尖和脸侧，后花园种植的大片玫瑰散着浓郁沉重的香气，红色新鲜得像血液，他如同溺水的人一般慌乱地伸出手回抱住少女。

玛丽，玛丽。

他从未体验过也从未奢望过自由，一个吉普赛奴隶的嘴里说出这两个字都十分可笑，他从一出生就被安排好了结局，成为活囚或是死去。李东赫甚至会被其他仆人欺负，给他的盘子里盛满泥土嬉笑着叫他慢慢享用，或是把他的衣服丢进人造湖里让他自己去捡，再者就是随时随地的拳打脚踢。李马克除了发现他越来越瘦，什么也没有察觉，因为那些人很聪明，伤痕和淤青全都藏在衣服底下，而李东赫又像个软弱听话的哑巴，什么都不说。

李东赫总是躲在后花园的玫瑰花圃里，他看着那些在阳光下沉睡的美丽花苞，就好像明天会和虫子的躯壳一起变成泥土一样。他不讨厌那些人，他们只是不喜欢自己而已，可是李马克不一样，他怕李马克。李东赫看着带刺的花茎，眼睛里的光闪烁又熄灭。

因为李马克好像爱他。

“你是少爷旁边的那个小男仆？你在这里做什么？”

李东赫就是在玫瑰花丛中见到玛丽的，她身上有香甜的奶酪司康的味道，风牵起她的红格子裙的荷叶边。李东赫当时想，如果玫瑰非得有名字，那一定是要叫玛丽的。玛丽是面包房的小姑娘，从那以后总是偷偷拿着西点来玫瑰花圃里找李东赫，和他说故事，唱歌给他听。李东赫总看着玛丽温柔的眼睛恍神，他老觉得玛丽是他前世的姐姐，不，玛丽前世一定是天使，在云朵上弹竖琴的那种。

夏天悄然将至的时候，李东赫为了盖住并未消退的淤青仍旧穿着长袖的衣服，玛丽问他不热吗，他总是摇头。可是一次他伸手去接玛丽手中的曲奇饼时，袖口往上缩了一截，玛丽看到了他手腕上的青紫色疤痕。

“马克少爷对你不好吗？”

这些伤痕与李马克无关，李东赫本该否认的，可是他被这句话困住了，他不知道该怎么回答。

这在玛丽眼里等同于默认，她心疼极了，这个躲在玫瑰花圃里的吉普赛少年什么罪也没有，却要受尽苦难。她想起了自己远乡的亲弟弟，伸手把这个可怜的孩子接进自己的怀抱，靠在他耳边对他说。

“以后我会带你一起离开的，一定。”

玛丽亲吻了他的额头，李东赫觉得自己被救赎了，或许明天，或许后天，某一个像现在这样的时刻，玛丽会牵着他的手带他走出这个地方，去到李东赫幻想中田园里的小木屋。那里有森林，有小溪，有在汲水的梅花鹿，玛丽坐在羊群中间远远地朝自己笑。

他靠在玛丽的肩膀上，把她抱紧，用力地点了点头。

 

李东赫回到李马克的房间时，李马克一如往常地坐在窗台上，把他叫到跟前，抬起他澄澈的眼睛问李东赫去哪儿了。

李东赫眼中闪过一丝慌乱，他低头回答他，“后花园。”

“去后花园做什么？”李马克笑起来。

李东赫把头埋得更低了，下巴快要贴上衣领，什么都没说只是摇摇头。李马克没有继续追问他，他把脸转向窗外，语气轻松得像是在说一件无关紧要的事。

“你知道吗？这扇窗外的景色特别漂亮。”

李东赫抬起头顺着他的方向看出去，像被人捏住了心脏一样无法呼吸，玫瑰花圃的大片红色鲜艳得过于刺眼，他听到地狱的钟声，看到死神平静的脸，越来越近，他摘下黑色长袍的帽子，露出了李东赫最熟悉的那双幽深的黑色眼睛。

李东赫再次睁开眼睛时，整个花园里再也找不出一朵玫瑰花，玛丽也和那些红玫瑰一起消失了。

李马克拉着他的手站在花圃中间，铺天盖地的白色花朵环绕着他们，他贴在李东赫耳边说。

“白色铁线莲是你的花，你是我的花，东赫。”

欺骗又如何，欺骗也可以是爱的一种美丽的讲法，李马克亲吻了满脸是泪的李东赫的额头。

 

夏洛特滔滔不绝地讲着舞会上的趣事，她想也许她的未婚夫很有兴趣，因为她用余光感受到李马克一直看着她微笑，把她看得脸颊浮起一片潮红，更卖力地描述起她喜欢的那支圆舞曲。

他们在一张圆桌的两边相对而坐，桌上摆满了精致的蛋糕和甜点，白色的桌布拖到了地上。李马克挺直了脊骨虚靠在椅背上，右手端着茶杯尽量做出自然的表情，因为桌底藏着一个不可告人的秘密。

李东赫一丝不挂地跪坐在桌子下面，长长的桌布把他遮挡得严丝合缝，但是李马克低头就能看见他。从耳垂到脚趾漂亮的焦糖色皮肤，他太瘦了，骨头外面薄薄的一层皮，但又那么柔软，像块湿漉漉的海绵蛋糕。李东赫那双骨节纤长的手攀上李马克的腿根，为他解开裤腰，可是他的手实在太抖了，断线的纽扣滚落在地上，发出几声脆响。李马克也听到了，条件反射般动了动腿，李东赫瞬时间觉得头皮都发麻了，全身爬满了小疙瘩。

夏洛特明快的声音并未停止，似乎沉浸在自己的快乐中并没有觉察，李东赫吓坏了，隔了好久窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音才重新响起。李马克无法自控地朝下看，李东赫的手指好凉，无措地握着自己的下体。他看向自己的眼神中藏不住慌乱，湿热的吐息打在上面，甚至还没有任何触碰，李马克差点就交代了灵魂。  
李马克把自己的左手覆在李东赫的手上，就像用他的手自慰一样引导他抚摸自己，他看得到李东赫的耳骨随着他们手里东西的胀大而一点点变红，快要控制不住表情和呼吸。李东赫的手指排列在在李马克的阴茎上，像在按压管弦乐器的吹孔，他沿着那些若有似无的血管来回地描摹，隐隐地发力，仿佛要扼住血液流动的脉络。

李马克在李东赫圆圆的鼻尖蹭到顶端时反射性地夹了一下大腿，李东赫湿润饱满的嘴唇亲上来，他感受到自己每一块皮都为即将落下来吻成为敏感的地方。他的动作没有什么章法，只是轻舔着前端，又把分泌出来的液体卷进舌头，再用嘴抹到到各个角落去，唇齿间都是淡淡的腥味。这已经足够叫李马克发疯了，可是接下来李东赫又吃力地用舌头把他的阴茎裹进嘴里，吞吐着打圈，他的嘴里好烫，舌苔上凸起的小点不断刺激着前端，舌尖一下下得往马眼里戳刺。

李马克本能地微微颤动，视线向下正好能看到李东赫低垂的睫毛，湿漉漉的，扑闪翩飞着，像在停滞在花瓣上取蜜的蝴蝶。过久的刺激让他觉得下体有点疼痛发酸，他伸出左手抵在李东赫的后颈，把腰往前挪了一寸。跪在他腿间的人毫无防备得被吓得一抖，紧张得收起咬肌，牙齿轻轻压在表面，李马克分辨不了这是痛还是快感，禁不住发出一声细小的呻吟。

“马克？”

尽管李马克尽力收住了音量，这一句还是足够突兀到打断夏洛特了，她高亢的声音响起时，李东赫放开了嘴。李马克微笑着示意她没事，愚蠢又可怜的大小姐眼里没有一丝怀疑，延续起之前的话题。

李马克再度往下看时，李东赫嘴角挂着的不知道是他自己的唾液还是他的体液，晶亮地泛着光，他无辜又惊慌的眼神望向自己，李马克感觉有一百只乌鸦在脑子里呼啸而过。他射精的时候，李东赫双手扶在他的大腿上，抬着头闭起眼睛，像天鹅一样舒展开肩膀仰起了脖颈。

他像个祈雨的人，那些淋淋漓漓的液体浇在李东赫微微仰着的尖下巴上，顺着他脖子的曲线一道道滑落下来，在他瘦削的锁骨处凝在一起。李东赫睁开眼睛，额发湿答答得软下来快要挡住睫毛，他舔掉了一点点嘴边的精液，李马克看着他小巧的喉结明显地一动，咽下了他的东西。

李马克险些碰翻了右手边的茶杯，杯底敲击在托盘上发出清脆的声响。

“夏洛特，你今天先走吧，我有点累了。”

大小姐不是很情愿，语气中夹着些不满，“可是我还没讲完……”

“别让我说两次。”李马克语气仍旧平静，脸上却已经没有半点笑意，“出去。”

夏洛特没见过一向极有风度涵养的李马克这副样子，吓得脸色煞白，提起裙子跑出了房间，甚至忘了行礼。

 

门被关上的那一瞬间，李东赫就从桌底被拖了出来，面朝床单按在了床沿。李马克的身体也不过是没有后天雕琢过的未成年模样，他的胯骨贴在李东赫的臀上，刚射过精的阴茎在他腿缝擦过，留下一道道水渍。李马克把李东赫的脸转向他，他们保持着这个姿势吃力地接吻，李马克舔过李东赫敏感的上颚，卷起他不安的舌头，李东赫并非出自本意地挺起腰后缩着身后的穴口，浑身都在微微颤抖。

松开的刹那狭小空间里爆破开急促的喘息声，李马克动起了腰，李东赫不可控地配合着轻微扭动自己的躯体，那根濡湿发烫的东西摩擦过后穴，微张开小口不停地发颤，他没能憋住一声低喘，切切实实痒进了李马克的耳朵。李东赫不想让李马克看到他的脸，更不想让他听自己憋不住的叫声，于是腾出一只手把几根手指塞进了嘴里。身体上下部分传来的快感像毒药一样腐蚀着他的意识，压在喉头的叫声全部收成一句句闷哼，唾液顺着手指淌下来，浸湿了一小块床单。

李东赫可能也发现伸进嘴里的手指只能起到反作用，让他的身体更加不听管束地向外分泌各种各样的液体，于是他拔出手指，指尖牵出一条银丝，他不知道该怎么扯断，只好又重新吞进去。李东赫感觉到穿过身体的电流开始和以往的每一次都不同，从脚底麻至头顶，他知道他马上要射了，把床单揪在手心里，缩紧了下半身等待最终的判决。

“啊。”

这一声不带克制的呻吟之后就是大片的喘息，李东赫没有悬念地淋了一大片在地上，整个人不住地痉挛，李马克把手伸向地面，原本还带着温度的体液暴露在空气中瞬间变得冰凉，他挖起一点抹在还在张缩的穴口，黏答答的液体全被吃进微张的小嘴里。射完精的李东赫整个上身疲软地趴进着，喘着气的脑袋垂下来，陷进柔软的床垫里，膝盖还无力地支在地上，抬着臀部。

李马克整个人覆上李东赫的后背，轻柔地从他的脊背一路吮吻下来，舌尖细细地把凹陷进去的腰窝舔干抹尽，手指探下去，就着不分你我的润滑液体揉进去。李东赫被陡然侵入的异物刺激得发抖，喉咙里跑出来一连串颤音，他感觉自己渐渐被撑开，一种耻辱感夹杂着快感冲击着他的心理防线。李马克一指一指地插进去，磨着内壁上的褶皱，穴口像呼吸一样一张一合，李东赫在他身下止不住地打颤，发出来的声音都不成句子。

“啊……呃嗯不要……”

李马克没有办法停止，不管是现在还是最初疯狂开始的时候，他有想过这一切都不该发生，但是他只要对上李东赫那双写满了绝望的眼睛，他就一点思考的能力都没有。他要李东赫知道自己有多爱他。

李马克抽出手指，换了阴茎抵在入口，稍微磨了两下，湿热的领地敞开着，李马克扶着李东赫的胯骨，挺腰猛地插了进去。李东赫太瘦了，腰就只有薄薄的一层，李马克摸着他的腹部，感觉到自己的性器把李东赫的甬道撑开，隐隐摸得出形状。李东赫当即痛得小声啜泣起来，下身胀热发酸，精神都开始恍惚，他松开牙，垂着头大口地喘气，汗滴从发尾挂下来滴落在床单上，画出一块块水渍。

李马克只能抱住他的腰，尽量缓慢地抽插着，阴茎撑开那块地方，摩擦过内壁，适应了节奏之后快感渐渐漫过痛感， 李东赫两条腿直发软，眼看就要支撑不住垂落下去，李马克扶住他的小腹往上抬，一边撑住他一边让他们的身体贴得更紧。李东赫被顶得使不上力，全身止不住地下沉，每一次下沉又被李马克托起，狭小空间里全是抽插挤压出的水声，感知到李马克的阴茎在他身体里变大，他就更加紧缩，把李马克紧紧包住，被过度开发的剧烈快感像要把他熔化一般。

太阳已经完全下山了，昏暗的房间里只有交叠的两具躯体，上下晃动着，红肿的皮肤，濡湿的身体，涣散的眼神，分不清现实和梦境，他们用最原始的方式交换灵魂。肉体撞击在一起的声音和喘息声交杂在一起，满屋子麝香味的意乱情迷，晃动的视野里李马克看着李东赫瘦骨嶙峋的身体，弯起的背像一张月下的弯弓，他俯身靠在他耳边，唤他的名字。

“东赫……东赫......”李马克也快哭了，他俯身靠在李东赫耳边，“对不起……对不起……可是我好爱你……”

沙哑的嗓音透进李东赫的耳畔，钻进他毫无防备的大脑里，李东赫转过湿漉漉的脑袋，也在找寻他的吻，他们的双唇碰在一起，错乱的呼吸地被吞进去吐出来，漫长到大脑都开始缺氧。李马克撞进李东赫的身体里，一下比一下深，李东赫的性器顶着绷紧的床单，反复碾过去，太阳穴止不住地跳动。李东赫突然挣开脸，声音断断续续地哀求，急得染上哭腔。

“少爷，少爷……马克……求求你……”

李东赫精神都变得恍惚，眼前一白又哭着射了出来。李马克捧起他的脸，温柔地舔舐他的嘴角，靠在他耳边喊他。李马克也没有折磨他太久，低头咬住了李东赫的肩膀，射在他身体里。李东赫下身包着的性器喷射出滚烫的精液，暖流一波接着一波，逼得他不停地打颤，李东赫以为自己已经快哭不动了，却还是满脸都是泪水。李马克吻了他全是眼泪湿漉漉的脸，从唇珠吻到鼻尖，再到眼睑和睫毛，最后拨开他的额发停在眉中间。

李马克抽开身，精液顺着他的动作一齐从穴口流出来，和他的阴茎牵着丝，白浊的黏液顺着李东赫的腿根全部淌到他们身体之间的空隙里。他看着李东赫因为呼吸起伏的发红的身体和哭得一塌糊涂的脸，就觉得好像世界走向了终结。

 

世界是会走向终结的。

李马克还没有来得及拉着李东赫的手再亲亲他的眼睛，左侧冲出一个身影，紧接着便是李东赫撕心裂肺的惨叫。李马克脑中全是轰鸣声，夏洛特血红着眼睛，李马克扯着她凌乱的金发把她扔开，低头只看到明晃晃的刀片刺进李东赫的后背，鲜红的血喷涌而出，瞬时间染红了一大片床单。

感觉到自己的血液潺潺流动的时候李东赫平静了下来，好像自己的一生就应该这么结束，他费力地转过脸朝上看，李马克那双黑玛瑙一样眼睛还是澄澈得没有一丝杂质，大滴的泪珠垂直坠落在李东赫的脸上，让他想起了那个雨天。

李马克说自己很漂亮。

他怎么在摇头，啊，一定是不相信我快要死了吧，少爷，马克，别哭了。李东赫的意识渐渐拉远了，他好像看到了玛丽，一切都和她消失前的那一天一模一样。她坐在玫瑰花丛前，眉眼还是那么温柔，这次她笑着问李东赫。

“马克少爷爱你吗？”

李东赫想了好久，点了点头回答她说，“应该是的。”

“那你爱他吗？”

“我不知道……”李东赫垂下眼睛，他再抬起头时，所有的玫瑰花都消失了，玛丽也消失了，他四周只剩下大片大片的白色铁线莲，在阳光下安谧地沉睡着。李马克捧着一大束白花，站在在李东赫面前，用他又黑又深的眼睛注视着自己。

“东赫，你知道铁线莲的花语吗？”

“第一个是高洁，美丽的心。”

“第二个是欺骗和贫穷。”

最终李马克也消失了，李东赫发现自己满脸都是泪水时，迟来的悲伤才占据他的心脏，他好像能够回答玛丽的最后一个问题了。

 

“我爱你。”

那是李东赫阖上眼睛前的最后一句话，落日的余晖透进来，照亮了他微微牵起的嘴角，他不像死去了，仿佛只是安静地睡着了。他的花永远地沉睡了，会和虫子的躯壳一起成为新的泥土，李马克也擦去了脸上的泪水，他缓缓地拔出了插在李东赫后背上的刀。

他杀了夏洛特。

结束了这一切的李马克并没有觉得沉重或疲惫，甚至身体渐渐变得轻盈了起来，他慢慢地走向后花园。

白色的铁线莲真的很漂亮，每一朵都像李东赫最后的微笑，他躺倒在花圃中央，双手高举，握紧了那把仍在滴血的刀。

李马克把刀插向自己左心房之前的一瞬间，他还有一句话要对李东赫说。

铁线莲还有最后一个花语。

——宽恕我，我因你而有罪。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
